


KurooTsukki angst week

by SiLkY_3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Angst, Baker Tsuki, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Declarations Of Love, Detective Kuroo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Recovered Memories, Temporary Amnesia, Tsuki is a woman in forbidden love, University AU, Unrequited Love, Vampires, Werewolves, genderbent, love letter, ttansform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiLkY_3/pseuds/SiLkY_3
Summary: 10.11 : Break up10.12 : sacrifice10.13 : Amnesia10.14 : unrequited10.15 : forbidden love10.16 : injury10.17 : deathI’ll be adding more tags as each chapter is updated.





	1. Break up

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare your tissues this week is angst week for Kuroo and Tsukki!! 
> 
> This is my first attempt at doing full angst based off one pair. 
> 
> Enjoy and if you need a cry, this is good medicine lol

Normally when a couple breaks up, it commonly a private conversation. This wasn’t the case. 

Kuroo and Tsuki were out in the open in the middle of Tokyo University court yard. They just finished volleyball practise and heading home until Kuroo sprang a fast one on the tall blonde. Bokuto and Akaashi were slightly ahead of them when Kuroo told Tsuki that he no longer felt any chemistry between them. Boring or repetitive like a one night stand. An old wound that scabbed over and over and it just got stuck. 

That’s how Kuroo described how he felt. Tsuki felt like his whole world split in half . He was being compared to a bed warmer who was overly clingy. His chest thudded as he replayed the words in his mind, not realising he stopped walking. Tsuki heard Kuroo talk but his mind wouldn’t process the words. He felt soft but calloused hands grasped his own and a soft monotone voice asking him if he was okay and what’s going on. Tsuki couldn’t breathe. 

Tearful face stared at his now ex boyfriend. Tsuki refuses to let these dreaded salt water drop, he will not give Kuroo the benefit of a doubt. Akaashi must’ve noticed how tense he was because he too looked upset at Kuroo but the blonde paid no kind to it. The raven haired arse hole was staring at Tsuki with emotionless facade. Tsuki wasn’t sure if he was seeing things but he was pretty sure he saw a brief flash of grief pass through his golden gaze. Whatever it was Tsuki just wanted to leave the premises and go bury himself under mountains of blankets and possibly drown himself in his misery. The possibility of changing Uni crosses his mind but that can wait. 

Kuroo went to open his mouth but he watched the blonde quickly swipe away the on coming of tears and straightened himself out. Honey orbs still filled with tears and his face morphed between despair and trying to disclose his expression off. Kuroo felt his own eyes well up but he held them back. He needed to do this. His chest clenched painfully as he watch Tsuki... his Tsuki , bow to him. Form trembled, the ravenette heard the blonde choke out a thank you and he almost missed the strangle whisper of,

“ I love you. “

Kuroo also bowed and said his thanks as well. His tears had fallen from hearing those three simple words that held nothing but utter adoration and love. Kuroo knew Tsuki meant those words. He knew Tsuki won’t look for another. 

Fist clenched at his side, Kuroo never straightened himself. Refused to. He heard Bokuto frantically spouting nonsense in the background that he almost missed the soft fingers that carded through his dark locks and a thin cold silver chain weighted against his neck. He almost choked on his saliva when he noticed the platinum silver ring hanging off the chain. Kuroo screwed his eyes shut when he heard Tsuki say he’ll no longer need it and said one last thank you. 

Soft lips pecked against his forehead and Kuroo did everything within himself to not grab the trembling mess of a blonde. 

Tsuki had spun around and headed towards the train station. He saw Akaashi follow close behind after Bokuto told him to take him home. He was great full. But his heart was rapidly cracking and Tsuki just wanted to go home before the pieces decided to become non existent.

 

Kuroo never stood straight, never looked up as he heard quick footsteps hurry away. He refuse to acknowledge his best friend and the people that surround him. He was ashamed for breaking his lover heart by comparing him to a bed warmer and a leech who clung. They weren’t true. None of it were. But he needed something to crush the blonde. 

A sob left his lips as he heard Kei’s whimper when he walked away. 

Kuroo has no right to call him Kei. He doesn’t even have the right to call him Tsuki anymore but apart of him was calling out, wanting, his body and mind screamed for him to move and run after the blonde. But Kuroo can’t. 

Bokuto guided the bed headed man towards an unoccupied bench and help him sit down. Kuroo saw him disappear for a moment but came back just as quickly. Two bottle of cold water greeted his vision. Accepting one of them, Kuroo said a weak thank you to his friend and uncapped the bottle before drinking it. They were silent and people were gossiping already. 

Kuroo gripped the plastic bottle and Bokuto stared ahead.

“ did you really mean those words? “  
Bokuto asked. 

Kuroo sat silently and breathe in a shaky breath. “ no “ he bluntly said.

Bokuto snapped his head towards him and demand an answer as to why would he say such hurtful things. 

Kuroo eyes welled up again as he remembered the threat his father gave to him last night. 

“leave him or ill permanently rid of him”

Kuroo drink bottle ended up on the ground, dented. His head sunk further down towards his knees and the chained necklace swayed gently in front of him. Kuroo heart broke, shoulder shook as he cried and his stomach clenched painfully. Bokuto could only watch as his friend crumble and pour his heart out Quietly. One thing Bokuto knows for sure. 

You’ll will do anything to ensure the safety of your love one. Even if it means by breaking there heart.


	2. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Sacrifice.  
> I apologize in advance if anyone has a phobia against blood. If you cannot handle the throught of it, please do not read this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you all for commenting on the previous chapter and here’s to more tear jerking angst. ;-;

They were gathered inside the temple and the priest announced who’ll be sacrificed as an offering to the gods. Nine people stood at the alter, dressed in white as symbolism of purity. Each person had there head covered, when the high priest came to reveal who they were from behind and state there status. There heads are then gently place on a stone tab that was placed on top of of a marble bench. Underneath the marble was a large ceramic bowl. When each neck has been slit, blood will slowly flow into the bowl that’ll be later poured into the fountain that is drained into the many totems that represents each god.

 

Gasps were heard when they revealed one particular sacrifice. Standing before them was there very own prince.

 

Kuroo Tetsuro.

 

He was selected by an oracle who proclaimed to the king that one day his life will save the lives of his kingdom and he’ll join the gods as one of there own. The king was in despair as he heard the news and his son only smiled as he told his father he’ll be willing to give his life to his people.

People of Nekoma grew with rage as they watch there prince remove the white cloth from his chest and settle himself on his knees. Before he could rest his head on the stone tab, a voice interrupted the high priest prayers.

 

“ stop “

 

Everyone stilled when they heard a soft monotone voice. The prince stood up with wide eyes as he openly stared at the man who interrupted the priest.

 

Tall, blonde with honey brown orbs and smelled of strawberries on a fresh morning day stood before everyone. He too was dressed in white and beside him was the princes personal guards.

 

“ what is it “ the priest asked.

 

The blonde stared back at the prince and then turned his gaze towards the priest with a soft sad smile.

“I offer my life, Tsukishima Kei in place of Kuroo Tetsuro, prince of Nekoma , heir to the throne and the land of Nekomata.” The blonde said loudly.

 

The guards that were beside the blonde now were grabbing ahold of there prince who tried to fight them off. Kei heard the prince struggle against his men but kept his focus on the alter and the priest. He will carry his quest for the king who painstakingly asked.

 

Despitethe blonde being the husband of the prince, Kei had no claims to titles, lands or riches he can call his own. He was nothing but a lone Mercenary who was hired from time to time to do the rich there biddings. The blonde happened to come across the prince one evening, where the moon was at its highest peak and shinning brightly, Kuroo looked like a man who was in search of something more.

 

Kei’s eyes were closed as a gentle breeze whispered across his face. Memories surfaced behind closed lids as he made his way towards the alter. His prince, his love, his savior. Kei will give his life to the man who sacrificed everything. he was determined to return the favour by giving his own life to the gods. One day at a time, hishusband will have to live a life without him til the day he too will be able to come and live amongst there ancestors.

 

The people around them was in shock as the husband to the prince walked up towards the alter. The priest bowed his head in respect and asked the royal guards to escort the prince back to the palace. Kuroo yelled for them to stand down, to stop but none will listen. His golden irises locked onto his husband own honey brown eyes, who now had his head on the stone tab in wait.

 

The guards struggled to hold the prince back as he tried to lurch forward in attempt to reach for his lover. One of the guards helmet was knocked off and he grimaced as he heard his prince plead with them to let him go, to save the man who gave him a chance to see the world anew. More struggles from the prince and his breathing became strangle as his expression became feral and threatening.

Kuroo shouted at the high priest to stop and to take his life instead, his voice became raw and scratched as his desperate cries fell on deaf ears. The priest said his last prayers to the gods and raised his pure silver dagger against pale white flesh. Kuroo now sent his bewildered eyes at Tsuki who sent his love one last smile and mouthed the three words that’ll haunt his mind. The blonde closed his eyes as he felt the cold steel against his neck. The last memory that flashed behind his lids were of kuroo and him saying there wedding vows.

 

“ til death do us part “

 

Kuroo shrill of a shout echoed throughout the temple as he watched his love eyes slowly dim. Blood gushed from the open wound and into the ceramic bowl. The last thing the prince saw resting peacefully on his lover face was a content loving smile that spoke more than words.

 

His darling husband sacrificed himself for him and the people of Nekoma.

 

Kuroo Tetsuro, Prince of Nekoma knees felt like jelly and he dropped to the ground with a loud thud. His people watched him in despair and quiet sobs were heard as they cried for there prince.

 

The priest quietly murmured one last pray and asked his followers to bow there heads in respect to the people who offered there lives in hopes the gods will accept there gifts and grant there wishes. Quietly each civilian bow there heads in respect and the sound of the prince sobs echoed throughout the temple. They honoured the chosen and paid there respects to those who lost a loved one. As they fell into a line and passed the sacrifices, they laid moonflowers at the feet of each member who gave there lives. A child came up to the prince with sadden eyes and gave his nine flowers.

 

“flowers for each time the moon blossomed.” The child whispered mournfully. The prince teary gazed at the child who also teared up. A small hiccup greeted Kuroo ears and he gathered the small child into his own arms. A quiet thank you was heard from the prince and the child squeeze his little arms around the mans neck.

 

Kuroo saw the priest ask his guardsmen to help wrap the white cloth around his husband body. Quickly, he released the child and walked over towards the alter with heavy footsteps. His men stood back and the priest bowed his head.

 

“My lord, I must cover your love. He’ll need to be cleansed and readied for his burial cere-“

 

Kuroo held his hand up and the priest quieten his plea. He did not wish for the prince to strike at any given moment. But all Kuroo thought of was grabbing his husband and burying himself.

 

“I’ll take him. The gods will leave me with my wish as I carrying my duty as a husband.” Kuroo firmly said.

 

At these words the priest once again bowed his respects and helped the prince. Carefully, Kuroo lifted the lifeless body of Kei and cradled him gently against his chest. Blood touched his warm skin and Kuroo did nothing but tear up again. With one arm under his legs and the other half way up the blondes back Kei was perched in Kuroo arms, bridal style. The people of Nekoma moved to the sides leaving the middle free of space to ensure the prince walked freely.

 

“ we’re going home “ Kuroo murmured brokenly to his husband. Kei didn’t respond like he usually does and that made The prince heart clench more painfully than ever.

 

He’ll never be able to here Kei voice again.

 

Realisation adorned on the prince and his arms tightened around the blonde.

Kuroo head tucked into Kei neck as he sobbed quietly. Pleads were whispered as his tears soaked into pale skin. As Kuroo finally made it out of the temple and the winds blowing gently against him, the prince fell to his knees as he brought Kei closer towards his trembling body.

 

 

 

With one final shout, the prince of Nekoma cried out his lover name into the vast open blue skies. A melody was whispered through the winds as if the gods cried with the broken man.

 

 

 

“ _May our lords here our plea, we honour you with gifts of tribute. “_

_“Bless our lands , our crops , our people, for we wish to strive in your deeds.”_

_“Nine chosen lives offer there peace and tranquillity to bring joy to our lands.”_

_“Oh Lords of the mighty, guide our chosen to there honoured ancestors, til the day we may join again.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks around* so.... if anyone can guess where this marvelous chapter was inspired by let me know lol. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading chapter 1 and now chapter 2!   
> Hoped you all enjoyed this piece and I’ll see you tomorrow!


	3. Amnesia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... this chapter was a bit rough for me as I struggled to interpret the feeling of loss... I some how got lost in the mix of it. Hopefully it came out right for all whose been following. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy chapter three.

I woke up hearing soundless beeps from a heart monitor, then I heard hushed voices and commandant stern tones. It was overloading hearing these things when you wake from a good long nap.  
For some strange reason my arms felt heavy as I moved them. My mind was foggy and clouded and I groaned when I felt my head was going to split. As I struggled to lift myself, the curtain to my left was ripped open and a startled gasp greeted my ears. My foggy brain didn’t react in time when long arms wrapped securely around my neck and the hint of strawberries assaulted my senses. Trying to process what was going on, I heard the person who hugged me tightly whisper in my ears.

“Thank god you’re alright.”

This mans voice was soothing, silk like. In my own ears and mind all I can focus on was the familiarity, yet painfully unfamiliar. Said person moved themselves away from the hug as he heard voices and footsteps rushing into my room..

It was then I finally noticed white walls, heart monitor, an I.v drip and myself in a hospital bed. My eyes widened as My bearings came full force and I felt  
My throat constrict and words couldn’t come out. I tensed when I saw people come through. I relaxed once I saw who it was. 

Bokuto and his beautiful partner, Akaashi and Kenma who’ve I’ve been friends with since childhood. But the tall blonde who stood ajar from everyone and conversing what looks like to be the doctor in charge of me.... he was unfamiliar. An inkling prodded my mind as if I was missing something. I was clearly curious as my facial expression gave away to what I was thinking. Kenma looked between me and the blonde cutie who I wished I knew the name of. 

“Kuroo?”

My gaze went and locked itself on Kenma. Worry etched his face and I smiled in reassurance. Bokuto places his large hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze, he looked like he’s been crying. Akaashi face was blank, that was normal but my eyes kept looking back at the blonde. Curiosity hit me and I asked everyone around me.

“Whose the blonde?” 

The room stilled and I was confused as to why. Everyone looked at me as if I ate acid and spat it out. They glanced at the blonde, tall glass of water. He smiled at me and for some reason I knew it was fake.

“Hello. My name is Tsukishima Kei.”

Time seem to slow down as I shook the hand of the man who saved my life.

So I thought. 

*

“Kuroo-san has post-traumatic amnesia. A state of confusion and memory loss. We believe it’s a result from the shock of sustaining a blow to the head.”

“It happens that memories get mixed up after a sudden incidents. We’ll monitor him for the time being.” 

“I’m sure Kuroo will remember you Tsuki.”

“It’ll take time Kei.”

“What they said”

“Can I ask you guys a favor.”

“Sure”

“Don’t let Tetsu know who I am”

 

*

Less than a month Kuroo was able to leave the hospital and go back to work after series of test and assessments to ensure he was able to be back in the field as a police detective. His head injury didn’t hinder his day to day life, as his memory loss seems only to occur around few objectives. Everyone was a little concern but kept assuring the man that everything is fine. 

Kuroo was on his way home when he stumbled across the Lunar Eclipse bakery. The smell of pastries, cakes and sweets greeted his nose. A brief memory flashed behind his closed lids and he decided to walk inside. The bell above the door jingled in welcoming and a voice in the back room called out. 

“Sorry we’re close now-“

Gold meets honey.

Kuroo stared at the tall blonde figure who looks like he’s lost weight from the last he saw of this man and something inside him ached. 

The blonde was shocked to see the detective and he had to force himself not to sob. Tsukishima had to bite his lip from wobbling and his fist were clenched tightly at his side.

“Hello detective Kuroo.” Silky smooth and drip in honey greeted Kuroo and he purposely shoved those butterflies at the back of his mind. 

“Hello Tsukishima.” Kuroo greeted. It came out a little forced than he would like but he felt nervous looking at the blonde. 

Tsukishima smile was small and careful and he tilted his head. “Is there something you need? Did the officers miss something?”

Kuroo blanked when the baker asked about the officers. He sent the blonde a clueless look. “Excuse me?”

The blonde eyelashes blinked rapidly and suddenly he flushed in embarrassment.

“Cute” Kuroo thought but willed his thought away. 

“Sorry. The officer came and asked for an official statement to ensure the perpetrator who attacked me wouldn’t get away with attempt robbery.” 

Kuroo instantly facepalmed himself.   
“Jesus. Sorry I thought.. god I’m an idiot”

Kuroo ears perked as he heard the blonde giggle and goddam does he want to hear more of it. He smiled bashfully at the man and rub the back of his head. Seemingly this caused the blonde to blush as well. 

“Did you need something Kuroo-San”  
Tsukishima asked again. Kuroo was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t realize he was staring til he heard the man cough. 

“Ugh. Strawberry shortcake please”  
He saw the blonde frown skeptically but nodded. Kuroo watch as the baker went behind the counter and into the backroom where he stores some of the sweets. Quickly as he left, Tsukishima returned with a white box and placed it by the register. 

“Your lucky this was the only one left.” The baker said. Kuroo watched as the blonde smiled softly as he packed the box into a carry bag with the label of the shop. The detective was smitten as he saw the logo. A crescent moon and a black cat lazily draped over it. The words Lunar Eclipse was written just underneath in small cursive writing. 

Kuroo pulled out his wallet, ready to pay but felt soft hands touch his rough ones. He looked up as he saw the baker smile shyly at him. “On the house”   
Kuroo wanted to argue but the blonde shook his head and pushed the bag into his arms and guided the man to the front door. “Please. It’s a thank you for saving my life and an apology for your loss memories” he heard the blonde whisper. 

A shock hit him in his chest and his stomach fluttered with unknown nerves.   
Kuroo wanted to spin around and spout nonsense but clamped his mouth shut as he saw black rimmed glasses hiding honey orbs. The tension he felt from the blonde made the detective feel unsure and he wanted to question the beautiful man. Before he could a familiar voice interrupted his action and he glanced at the newcomer. He felt the blonde visibly flinch when the person came to a stop.

“Hey man. I was looking for you- oh hey Tsukishima-kun.”

Kuroo saw the blonde nod at the man who stood next him and turned around to close up the bakery. The man sighed and Kuroo saw a flash of hurt cross golden brown eyes. 

“Come one. Akaashi wanted to have dinner.”

Kuroo just nodded at his friend Bokuto and followed close behind. 

Tsukishima was behind the bakery closed door as he slid on the floor sobbing quietly as he listened to the man converse happily with his friend. His fragile heart cracked when he heard the man agree to a double date.

 

*

It was early hours in the morning when golden eyes dazedly stared at his white ceiling. His room was cool but at the same time it felt heated, curtains raised and fell as the breeze from outside blew gently in. He almost contemplated on closing the window. Kuroo’s thoughts were echoing loudly and his head hurt from listening. 

He awoke from a dream that was clouded and fogged. Faces morphed into nothing and some were blanked out as Voices were recognized but misplaced and memories jumbled together. 

Kuroo decided to roll over and sit up on the edge of his bed. He glance towards his bedside table where is alarm and a glass of water sat. The time read 03:45. Sighing to himself, he ruffled his dark locks making it more messier than it seemed and dressed into a pair of sweats, shirt and a hoodie. His phone was pocketed with his headphones hanging slightly out. Kuroo made his way towards the front door when he saw the carry bag to Lunar Eclipse.   
Maybe a jog into the city will help him clear his mind. 

•

Kuroo literally collied with someone as he rounded the corner to head down toward the bakery. If it wasn’t for the firm but shaken limps, he was pretty sure he would’ve made another trip to the hospital. The man that had a firm grip on him was the very person whose been plaguing dreams. Honey irises looked angry but they blinked to concern. 

“Are you okay?” Tsukishima asked. 

“Yeah. Sorry about that. I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings.” The detective gestures to his headphones and his smile dropped when the blonde baker scowled. 

“You should be more careful”

Kuroo didn’t have it in him to argue back. But his eyes took in the exhaustion the blonde was trying hard to hide. It was then he noticed how thin the blonde has gotten from there last meeting. 

That was two months ago. 

Frowning Kuroo went to ask if everything okay but noticed the blondes eyes were bloodshot red as if he’s been crying all night. Kuroo felt how lonely the blonde looked and his mind screamed for him to comfort. 

He ignored it.

Kuroo didn’t expect his heart to clench painfully in his chest, nor did he expect the heavy ache when he saw Tsukushima tuck a golden band under his shirt. 

Kuroo felt a part of him shatter. 

 

*

Time flew as it near the six month since his accident and Kuroo felt like he forgot something. Technically speaking there is a large gap in his memory that refuses to resurface. The dark haired detective was leaving the court house after the verdict was handed to the two robbers who stood accused. Tsukishima was present as well and he looked more shaken to seeing these men. Kuroo felt the need to assure the blonde that he’ll no longer need to be afraid. 

Tsukishima looked at him with sad and lonely eyes. His cheek bones more prominent and noticeable as well as the strain smile he forced on his pale face. Kuroo was tempted to reach out and smooth his fingers across the dark circles under his eyes. He was concerned for the baker, his heart pounded loudly in his ears as the blonde whispered how much he wished he could turn time back.

Kuroo wanted to ask why. He wanted to know why the blonde looked so broken and alone. The detective in him screamed for him to do something. It was confusing. 

Tsukishima explained “if it wasn’t for you Kuroo-san. I’ll probably be either dead or lying in a hospital bed in a coma.” 

Kuroo went to say something but the blonde carried on his explanation.

“I’m so sorry you were injured.” Tsukishima murmured. “You took the blow to the head and I cannot ever repay the kindness or the bravery for what you’ve done.”

Kuroo watch as the blonde tearful eyes slowly drip down his face. Again his chest constricted painfully as if he missed something important. A watery smile graced the blondes face and he reached forward.

Kuroo sucked in a gasp as he felt soft pink lips press against his warm cheek. He watched the man pull away slowly and the eyes of a broken man smiled at him. 

“Thank you.”

Kuroo almost cried right there.

•

After awhile everything went back to normal. Almost. 

Family and friends gathered together to enjoy the festive evening of two groomsmen who married each other. High school sweethearts. Nine long years of happy memories, the good and the bad. Everyone cheered for them as the both held a sharp knife against a marvelous weeding cake. 

Kuroo was envious of the couple.

His eyes strayed from his two friends and searched for a certain someone who baked this beautiful cake for the couple. Tsukushima was well at the back of the crowd. Kuroo noticed the longing in the blondes honey eyes and he wondered if the gold ban that hung on a silver chain, resting heavily on the blondes chest, belong to one of the couple that just wed moments ago.

Kenma noticed Kuroo painstakingly heart broken face and followed the man gaze. The pudding head saw Kei standing at the back, quietly observing and looking lonely than ever. 

“Idiots” he muttered.

•

Kuroo 28th birthday sprang on him and he honestly forgot about it. With everything that happened in almost a year, such thoughts never rested in his mind til the day arrived. Like now. 

He was blowing out candles and laughing along with everyone when he notice the cake belong to none other than Tsukishima. 

Kuroo mind bundled in itself and he choked back a sob as he repeatedly willed the voices that belong to an unseen face away. 

His close friends watched as the bed headed man quietly excused himself.

•

Twice a week or sometimes thrice, Kuroo will visit Lunar Eclipse to purchase the tasty treats the blonde had to offer. Oddly though. The bakery was closed and a freckled man was there locking up. 

“Excuse me. May I ask where Tsukishima-san is?” 

Kuroo must’ve frighten the poor lad as he saw the man flinch violently and drop the keys to the ground. Quickly The detective apologise for startling him and picked up the keys. He paused in handing them over as he saw a gold band resting on his marriage finger.

“E-everything o-okay officer” kuroo heard the man stutter and he raised his eyes to meet with a bundle of nerves,

“Ah. No. Sorry for startling you.”

The man shook his and smiled brightly.   
“It’s okay.” He replied. “Oh, Tsuki off for a week since he came down with a cold.”

“Oh” Kuroo responded lamely and he couldn’t stop staring at the gold ring. 

 

*

A week passed and Kuroo hurried down the street towards the bakery. Determination was written all over his face and he swore to himself he’ll get answers from the blonde who captured his heart. 

He arrived shortly and noticed the lights were off besides the back room. Dread engulfed him as if the situation happened before. Kuroo barged through the door and yelled out Tsukishima name in a desperate call. 

No one answered and the detective felt his heart stop and restart. He pleaded with himself to move but froze when he heard movement in the kitchen area. Kuroo leaped over the counter and dashed into the kitchen. His pulse pounded and his mind swarmed with nightmares of past memories. He halted when he saw the kitchen in a complete mess as if someone went through it and trashed the place. He heard a quiet sob from below and he rounded the corner to see a blonde mess crumpled in the floor. 

For that very moment Kuroo heart did stop and a wave of relief washed over him and settle with displeasure. 

Tsukishima must’ve heard him cause his blonde head snapped towards the noise of a newcomer and was quickly wiping those god awful tears away. Kuroo notes the blonde had lost more weight. His head started to hurt. Kuroo also noticed the gold ring on the floor slightly tucked under the trolley. The detective knew the blonde was searching for it as he explained that he lost something important and apologise for state he was in. 

Kuroo only shook his head causing his fringe to sway in front of both eyes. 

He tucked the gold ring in his jean pockets and helped the blonde clean up.

*

Bokuto came over and saw the ring sitting on top of his kitchen counter and threw him a questioning glance. 

Kuroo just shrugged and ignored his friends questioning and offered the owl a drink.

Bokuto didn’t let it go and he prodded as to why he had Tsuki ring after claiming the blonde been distort after losing the jewel. 

Instead of answering, Kuroo asked if he knew where the blonde lived so he can return it. Bokuto glared at him and said he’ll do it instead. 

Both men argued and Kuroo felt his head split and pain enveloped him in spasms. Bokuto called an ambulance after he collapsed. 

Flashes of forgotten memories blazed through his eyes and Kuroo cried a name he hasn’t spoken in almost 9 months.   
*

Kuroo awoke to beeping noises again and felt warmth by his hands. Memories flashed through his mind and tears prickled the corner of his eyes. God he was an idiot, forgetting about the man he cherished and loved so much. His heart ached and he clenched his eyes shut as wave after wave of grief hit him, 

If someone asked him how he felt right now, he’ll explain how he lost his life in a span of 9 months. He’ll whole heartedly tell how he fell in love with a man who assumed was married and lost someone dear to him. Kuroo will point out the animosity he felt towards the person who left such a beautiful human being and the jealousy he felt towards them. Kuroo will say how much he wanted to throw that annoying ring away, that spoke loudly of how much the baker was off limits. He’ll never deny it. 

Not even now. 

What hurt Kuroo the most, what made him despise the blonde for doing such an outrageous motive. His loving fiancé gave him a chance to start anew. A life where the blonde was no longer in the picture, a life where he can fall in love again with someone other than he. To forget that he ever met the blonde until that fateful day where Kuroo asked who Tsukishima was. 

God Kuroo berated himself for not remembering. And dammit it all, everyone else was aware of this and did not think to step in and force the blonde to explain himself properly on the day. 

Kuroo felt a slight pressure on his right hand and almost missed the quiet sigh. Gold eyes glanced down towards the edge of his hospital bed and saw a fluff of blonde hair. Resting by his right hand was none other than the man who was adamant enough to cut himself out of Kuroo life. Kuroo used his left hand to brush through messy locks and he smiled sadly as he saw the blondes brow pinched together. Slowly his eyes blinked, a sharp gasp and Tsukishima head almost knocked Kuroo hand. 

As if realising what he was holding, Tsukishima let go of Kuroo hand as if it burned him. 

Kuroo did nothing but grasp it back and sent the man of his life a watery smile. 

“I’m back....Kei” 

Kei eyes watered and his lips wobbled. His head dropped just a fraction and Kuroo heard soft sobs and saw   
small droplets hitting the bed sheets. 

Kuroo reached over and brought the thin man onto the bed and hugged him tightly as if this wasn’t real but a dream.   
He heard Kei wail into his chest and his tears soaked into his shirt. Kuroo also cried into the blonde neck as he him say.

“Welcome back....Tetsurou.”


	4. Unrequited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day four everyone! For this chapter I thought I’ll tone it down on the angst just a tad. If anyone else been reading other KrTsangst, I feel you. My eyes been watery from amazing fics! 
> 
> Anyway. Hope you all enjoy reading my next piece of Unrequited

_Kuroo was given a letter at his high school graduation by none other than Hinata Shouyo. Upon receiving it, the small boy looked reluctant in giving the letter. The ginger nut eventually did and said his congrats._

_Kuroo thought to himself it was odd and pocketed the letter. He’ll read it once he gets home and finishes packing for his University._

_Kuroo sat on his bed with the crumpled letter now resting on his carpeted floor. Tears welled in his eyes but willed them to stay as he replayed the letter in his head._

_“You’re probably wondering why I’m writing this instead of talking to you in person. Simply put, I’m a coward and I was frightened to see you at your high school graduation. Actually I don’t plan on sending this or even handing the letter over. Anyway._

_I’m writing to you because my mind is nothing but filled with you. Your smile that drives me insane, heartfelt lesson on how to improve my skills in volleyball. God even your annoying hair makes me want to bury myself._

_Pathetic right._

_I’m smiling by the way. It’s not big. But it’s there. You made me smile again. I thank you for that. Truly._

_Your probably thinking why I’m dragging this on and not fessing up. It’s hard to. I’m not use to expressing my feelings nor am I good at letting anyone in. Again it’s hard. But somehow along the way. You opened me up and I started to feel things I thought I could never feel._

_Imagine my surprise when I found myself standing across from you at training camp and a sudden sense of déjà vu overwhelmed me. It was on the fourth day of us practicing that I came to learn how infatuated I was with you._

_That’s a lie...._

_I found myself falling in love with a man who is untouchable. A man no less. A society where it’s not welcomed and shunned if people learned of this._

_Until recently it was accepted....._

_I almost confessed to you at nationals. But you already had someone at your side. She was beautiful, whereas I’m not. Long luscious black hair, soft plump lips and beautiful brown eyes that sparkled. Honestly it was sickening whenever she perked and she wouldcall you Tetsuro or Tetsu when I cannot._

_God I desperately wanted to call you by your name. But I knew that was wishful thinking. Just thinking about it makes my heart cringe..._

_I think about you everyday..._

_I often think to myself if I did confess to you, would you accepted my feelings and let me down easily or you accepted them by reciporating back and telling me how much you loved me just as much. Hopeless dreams for a hopeless teenager whose starting his second year and whereas you’ll be starting University.._

_I’m hopeless ain’t I._

_My heart constricts every now and then when I think of you. Especially when you’ll randomly text and ask I how I am, if I’m eating properly or if I had enough sleep or when you ask how my day been. Seriously though. You reminded me of an overbearing father checking on his son. My eyes welled up just the thought of you holding me and asking these questions in person and knowing that these mindless thoughts will never happen.. reality check hurts._

_Jesus I’m stupid._

_Can’t be helped._

_I decided that having these feelings, me constantly pinning after you..._

_Daring smirk._

_Cheshire smiles._

_Intellectual eyes._

_Provocative talking._

_Your smart but an idiot..._

_So many aspects of you.. I can’t even explain in words._

_I’m jealous of your girlfriend who gets to be by your side. I hope.... I hope she treats you well Tetsuro.. shit even writing your dam name causes stupid emotions to well up... I hate it.. but I love it at the same time...._

_Did I say I’m in love with you?.._

_I decided to keep my feelings to myself. I’m okay knowing that you’ll never reciprocate.... actually I’m glad you won’t know how deep and strong my feelings are for you. To be frank. It can be consuming when I space out during class or when my mum is conversing with me. Imagine my surprised when she asked who the lucky person was to snatch her sons attention. She was okay with me being interested in men.... actually that’s a conversation for some other time._

_Today we’re at finals, readying ourselves to go against Nekoma.. against you.. a man who showed me compassion, brought me under your care and annoyingly so, Bokuto as well. You Taught me, cheered for me. Guided me into believing I’m something more than that little boy who felt crushed at_

_His brothers game..._

_I was afraid and nervous playing against you. I dreaded the game. I dreaded knowing, if Karasuno wins... I may never be able see you play again. I had to ask coach to leave me be for five minutes because I couldn’t keep those unwanted tears at bay. Yamaguchi had to find me since I was in the locker room bawling my eyes out for ten minutes._

_My heart almost exploded when we came face to face. We both smiled to each other, provoke each other, teased one another. I felt like I was on cloud nine when we threw our best insults at each other. My heart broke when Karasuno won and you were trying your best to keep your tears at bay._

_Behind closed doors and in the lockers I fell to the floor of shower stalls and cried silently by myself. The water turned cold and I had to get out before I caught a cold._

_Karasuno won nationals. You were there with Bokuto and Akaashi. You, Kuroo Tetsuro brought me into your arms and I melted into them. You whispered your congrats in my ears and told me how proud you were for me. I gifted my medal to you. You thought it was a thank you gift. Realistically. That medal was my heart that you’ll never know of._

_So. Here I am writing a silly love letter that may never reach you. A paper that possibly have words adding up to hundreds orpossibly somewhere near the thousand mark. A letter that contains a sixteen year old boy who is still learning what the meaning of first love. A kid who grew up loving volleyball and then became enamoured with a catlike human. So yes. I am a coward for not confessing to you in person. A jealous teenager of a woman who I wish I was. A pathetic of an excuse of a love letter...._

_Kuroo Tetsuro... my love for you is unrequited. It is deep and admirable. Knowing every day that I may not know how you feel... I am glad that you are happy with someone you can call home._

_Maybe. Maybe one day I’ll be invited to see you tie the knot and possibly see a family that’ll love volleyball as much as you do._

_Maybe one day I’ll stop being cowardly and confess to you how irrevocably and unconditionally in love I am with you.”_

_May this letter never find you._

_Kei._

_“To the coward who confessed through a letter. Thank you. Now it’s my turn. Two years from now, promise me you’ll let me take you out on a date. Two years from now, you’ll let me show you my home. Two years from now, you’ll share an apartment with me. Two years from now.... promise me you’ll tell me again. Word for word. And I’ll tell you over and over. You’re love for me will never be Unrequited. “_

_Yours truly._

_Tetsuro._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually enjoyed writing unrequited. It held a lot meaning.  
> Thank you for reading and I hoped you’ve been enjoying kuroo tsuki angst week. I’ll see you guys tomorrow for day 5.


	5. Forbidden love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you guys have been enjoying angst week. Well. I hope you are lol. 
> 
> Here’s day 5, forbidden love.

_Papa. Will you tell me a story.”_

_“And what story does my prince would like to hear.”_

_“The wolf that cried to the moon?”_

_“Alright.”_

_*_

 

_Long ago,_

_there was a war brewing amongst tribes and clans. Covens were being burnt and tribes were being slaughtered. It was taxing and exhausting._

_One evening a young pup no older than eighteen years of age, wondered off into the forest to hunt. His people were hungry and he was starving._

_The moon was high and shinning bright, a full moon. The pup transformed into his true nature and sprinted through the deep dark green scenery. It was breath taking._

_Nose held high as different scents scattered around, the wolf nostrils flared when he smelt something unnatural. Blood. A lot of it too. The wolfwent back into his human form and quietly scanned the area for the source that assaulted his snout. He groaned as the wind blew past and the smell got stronger. It came from the south east._

_The pup forced his rapidly beating heart to a steady rhythm and quietly walked through the forest._

_The wolf froze as he saw the most beautiful specimen he’s ever seen. A woman stood in the river that reached up to her waist. Her chest was exposed but her long golden blonde hair concealed most of her pale flesh. Her eyes were closed as she ravelled in the moonlight. It was then the wolf felt his calling, the need to claim, to mark and protect._

_The woman eyes snapped towards his and everything around came to a stand still. Honey amber eyes stared at gold. A frown marred her face as she skim across the man before her.Tall and lanky but strongly built. His skin was a sun kissed tan and his lips were tilted in a smirk. She suddenly felt the need to wipe it off. The woman then noticed the mans hair and she was appalled at how well it looked on him. A rats nest no least. A strong scent of dominance surrounded her and she dashed towards the river bank and retrieved a pure silver dagger. She was out of the water, body exposed to the cold night air and the man before her as she barred her fangs with a silent hiss._

_It was then the pup noticed that this woman was an enemy, a cold one, a vampire. A part of him dropped knowing this was an unfamiliar territory but his heart was yearning to be near the woman who stood defensively. The beast inside him was crooning. So. The pup decided to go on a whim and approach the vampire by walking to the edge of the river and dipping in. One thought crossed his mind. This water was ice cold and he was sure his-_

_“Papa. That is rude.”_

_“Sorry son.”_

_*_

_Once the wolf was in the water he shivered a bit and dove under and rose back up to the surface. He pushed his dark hair back and relaxed against the large boulders. The vampire eased up on her pose and curiously tilted her head. The wolf noticed how observant she was and he smirked knowingly. A quiet snort greeted his ears and the wolf perked. If his tail was out, he’ll bet it’ll be wagging like crazy._

_Slowly the vampire climb back into the water and kept her distance from the wolf. Pointedly she threaten the wolf to stay where he was. He spoke and promised he’ll keep to himself._

_Before the sun rose and the vampire disappears, they came together under the moon light and shared in each otherpresence._

_Everything became a blur after that evening._

_Once a week they would meet as they promised each other they’ll visit these waters under the moon._

_Tonight though it was clouded over and the wolf grew restless as signs of the vampire was naught. His ears strained to listen past the creatures that lurk through the night, from the insects that crawled and scamper around. His nose picked up many scents, but still. His love was not one of them. She was late._

_He waited for another hour before he heard hurried footsteps from behind. As he turned, he was engulfed by a small frame, erratic heart beat/s and crushing weight of the vampire strength. The wolf felt the distress in waves and tried with his might to pry the woman off. But she would not budge. It was til he felt wetness fall upon his neck and the quiet sobs that grew almost hysterical did the wolf manage to get his woman off and gently placed in his lap._

_“My love, why do you cry” the wolf asked. His voice was filled with concern._

_The vampire removed her face from his neck and gazed down towards there laps. For a spitting moment the wolf thought of the worse. Like death. It was an odd thought._

_His lover lifted her head and placed her delicate hands on his face and stroked his cheeks in a loving manner._

_“I am with child, my sweet.”_

_The wolf rejoiced in the news and he lifted his bride and spun her around. A howl was ready to spill from his lips but the sudden anxiety spiked through the air. Instantly his happiness dropped to concern and then fear. Fear was written in both there eyes and the wolf’s eyes teared._

_He cursed himself for getting over his head. He cursed his nature and his lovers. He cursed everyone that was fighting in this endless war. He growl deeply when he heard his beautiful wife whimper._

_The wolf, an alpha of his tribe swore to his love._

_“My moon. I will protect you and our unborn pup. I swear to you that our forbidden love will not wither and diminish. My heart and my life is yours for eternity. My darling wife. I will slaughter anyone in our wake.”_

_His promise spoke loud and clear as his true nature enveloped him. The vampire nodded wholeheartedly._

_As months went by and the evening came, the vampire woman gave birth to a handsome baby boy. A hybrid. First to be welcomed into this cruel world. The joy of seeing their child was short lived as loud shouts of warnings echoed throughout the camp._

_Quickly the alpha grabbed his sleepy child and made his way to a pack he made of his own. They were a mixture, wolves and vampires. Gently he handed his precious pup over to another alpha and his human lover. Both men gazed at each other and the burly man with salt and pepper hair swore to his leader that’ll he protect with his life. The dark haired alpha watched his friend transform into a large wolf and his lover whose beauty rival his own bride, climbed on top of the wolf cradling the child to her chest._

_With a shrilling howl both alphas crooned out loud to the night sky and each member of the pack took off towards the forest._

_Back to back he stood with his wife whose hair was mattered in blood. She was weak from giving birth but stood her ground as she struck anyone who’d attack._

_They were dealt with once one fell._

_Chains clink together and a stifling groan echoed. A whimper was close by and then harsh words traveled._

_The wolf opened his eyes as he took in his surroundings. Everything was made of stone and the floor was cold. The alpha tried to sit up but his mind grew dazed. Pain burned into his flesh and he came full circle once he heard his name._

_Across from him was his wife, chained between two pillars. He smelt her flesh burning and he saw the small ray of sun beaming from the ceiling above. Instantly he stood and staggered his way over but he felt a tug around his ankles, arms and throat. Pain ripped through him as pure silver melted his skin. The alpha howled and dropped to his knees._

_His beautiful wife whimpered and the wolf tried again to move. He strained against the chains and growled when more pain filtered through him as he panic. his love will be burnt if he doesn’t do something. The wolf choked when the silver chains burned his throat and he whimpered pitifully._

_Slowly as if it was chore to move, the alpha watched the vampire lift her blood soaked hair. Her bright honey eyes that glowed with the moon was filled with grief and pain. The werewolf tried to talk but the chains restricted him. He wasn’t regenerating quick enough._

_“My l-love.” The alpha heard. He clenched his eye shut and tugged harder on the chains. “Te-Tetsu.” Another whimper and the alpha was getting desperate._

_“Tetsuro stop. Your hurting yourself”_

_Again Tetsuro strained harder and felt relief when the lock on his neck snapped. Instantly his voice box healed along with open wound. “Don’t talk. Save you strength.” Tetsuro whispered harshly and shook his head to rid of the collar and chain._

_The werewolf growled aggressively as he used his strength to pull and tug at the chains that anchored him on the floor. A desperate howl left his lips as the chains did not budge. Tears welled his vision as he heard his beautiful firefly cry in pain. The sun ray was getting bigger. And Tetsuro was losing time._

_The large metal doors creaked opened from behind the vampire woman, a group filed inside the stone room. Six high born vampires and six tribal men from wolf packs circled the room. The young alpha roared when he noticed his father was amongst the six werewolves._

_The vampire woman cried out loud again as she heard her husband bones start to crack and pop back into place. The silver chains were now digging into his flesh and the smell that lingered in the air was revolting. Again the woman cried to her love to stop, to face her. Yet the alpha will not listen._

_Until a startling scream ripped out of the woman mouth and the wolf stood up on shaky legs. Hackles raised, sharp teeth barred, eyes changed from gold tohazel and his nails turned sharp. One of the vampire high borns had staked his wife arms and a cruel smile came his way as another scream echoed throughout the dungeon. Tetsuro growled and barked at the vampire prick who dared to stab his woman._

_He stumbled back as his chains were yanked back by the six wolves._

_Tetsuro whimpered as the cries turned into pained groans. “Kei” he called. He saw pale fingers twitch. His mind screamed for him to move, to rip everyone’s throat out and bathe in there blood. But he could not move as he was forced on the ground. A strong grip pulled his hair, causing his neck to strain. The grip on his face was hard and firm and his eyes was focused on another gold like his own. His father crouched in front of him and he saw the old man tears swimming along. Tetsuro did not care for he wants to bite and tear his father apart._

_A voice. Cold and wilted spoke loud and clear. The young wolf heard his wife plead with the vampire, asked for retribution. But the elder heard none. Tetsuro father moved away and the alpha was looking up at honey sad eyes. The vampire elder asked to leave them as he wished to speak. Tetsuro growled lowly and defensively._

_Quietly the elder spoke to him with calmness and respect. His eyes must’ve reflected his shock because Kei smiled at him with love and sadness. Tetsuro listened, word for word as the elder spoke._

_“I thank you for cherishing my young. As my eldest before her died in battle, I protected her to be on my side for eternal. But fate chose to dwindle and shown her a life of love and peace.... thank you for giving my young a life other than this...._

_I am sorry._

_I can only save one and my child chose to hate me if I did not choose wisely. I can’t have my child hate me... I thank you one last time... thank you Kuroo Tetsuro for giving my daughter a life she deserved and giving hope to a new generation.”_

_As the elder stood from his crouched position and ignored the wolf cries and pleads. The vampire stood before his daughter and kissed her forehead one last time._

_“Love. Love is what brought these two together. Foolish as it may seem and uncommon since our breed and yours aren’t welcomed amongst our ranks.” The elder addressed._

_Tetsuro heard Kei call his name and his head whiplashed towards her. Sheen of tears drip down her pale face, lips wobbled as she smiled beautifully for him._

_“Today we are here to serve punishment on our young who broke law.”_

_The alpha screamed in anguish as the chains that held his wife raised higher until her feet no longer touched the ground. He screamed for his father to stop, to change the minds of the punishment that bestowed his wife. His left arm was freed from the chains and he used it as a whip as the silver chain wrapped itself around one of the six vampires throat. The young alpha was slammed to the ground by six werewolves and the pinned his body down forcing his head to stay upright._

_Kei was watching with tear filled eyes._

_“The punishment is death.” The elder yelled. His voice cracked as his eyes filled with tears._

_“Tsukishima Kei, daughter of the high count, Tsukishima Aoi. I sentence you to death.”_

_The young alpha roared in anguish ashe heard his wife screams of pain. Who body lit as the sun touched her skin. slowly it disintegrated into ashes. Tetsuro sobbed into to the stone pavement as he called his mates name. The brief memory of his wife covered in flames and her body withering in pain. He felt his body being tugged up roughly by his brethren. An elder from the pack spoke to him._

_“Let this be a lesson to you. Our kind and there’s are to be seperate. We are mortal enemies. Your love was forbidden and shouldn’t of been tempered with. This is your punishment. We hunt for you abomination of a child and the traitors that hid him.”_

_In that given moment of strength and the surge of unknown power, the alpha lunged and attacked his kind. Loud shouts and commands were demanded and the wolf tore into everyone who was within distance._

_As the day turned into night and the castle that housed the vampires were no more. Kuroo Tetsuro stood emotionless on the castle tower. Blood splattered every piece of his body as the moon shines lazily upon him. The werewolf eyes were dimmed as he stared at the moon. Slowly but surely a sad howl sounded as the wolf cried to the moon._

_*_

**My pup. Why do you cry”**

**“Because mama is no longer here”**

**“My boy. The moon is your mother and she lives deeply in your heart.”**

**“Forbidden love,papa?”**

**“Yes. Forbidden love”**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!   
> Believe it or not, but day 5 had 3 other prompts before I decided to go with a supernatural approach. I had fun writing it. Honestly I was watching Underworld rise of the Lycans and the idea of Kuroo and Tsuki being in a relationship that is forbidden between two specimens was thrilling. 
> 
> So yeah. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I’ll see you guys tomorrow !


	6. Injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your uncomfortable with abusive behavior and insulting words, please don’t read. Some of the things that are in this chapter can be highly offensive if not, easily trigger anyone with mental health. 
> 
> Thank you for ready and I’ll see you guys for the last day.

From a distant you could here flesh being hit. Loud thumps and groans echoed throughout the alley way, followed by a sob. Harsh words slammed heavily with every hit. 

Gay.  
Freak.  
Faggot.  
Die!.

Repeated words from high school bullies who had nothing better to do but verbally and physically abuse. It was a game to them. The thrill of it was exhilarating and all they could focus on was beating the crumpled mess on the ground. The sound of a zipper was heard and then a soft sigh was heard. Yellow liquid and the smell of urine splattered and spread along a tall lanky figure. The bullies laughed and encourage there leader. 

At last they stopped and got bored as the teen no longer responded. They turned to each other thinking they went too far. One of the bullies shoved his mate to check if the teen was breathing. Nervously, he crouched down and nudge the body. A soft groan was heard and the guy smirked devilishly. With one last punch to the blondes face, they all left. 

A quiet sob and pained whimpers, the boy who got beaten sat up in vain. Wheezing as he did so, the blonde assessed the damage and concluded a few things. 

Ribs. Broken. Possibly two.   
Lips. Split and swollen.   
Jaw. Bruised.   
Stomach. Littered in black and purple blemishes. 

The teen cried silently as he knew his family could not afford the medical bill if he was to go in. As his tears fell, his glasses in one hand, cracked and broken. The tall blonde wished he was somewhere else but here. Slowly, he uses the wall to lift himself up, his legs protested and his muscles yielded. One foot in front of the other, another groan left his split lips. 

Ankle. Sprained.

The teen knew he’ll be questioned once he’s home.

At least the cruelty won’t be punished on those he loved. 

 

•

 

It was week before he could return to school. His family fret and managed to scrape enough money for him to be seen by a doctor. Turns out his ribs were only fractured and his ankle was actually broken. His mother cried as she carefully dabbed anesthetic on his open cuts. She quietly prayed to whoever was listening to watch over her youngest. Cliche if you think about. Ironic sounds more accurate. 

His older brother was angry and told him to wait by the office everyday so he can be picked up. Entirely overbearing the blonde thought but his brother was dead set. The teen followed up by saying it won’t stop during his time in school. The thought must’ve set his brother in a more damper mood. 

“Kei. Just wait for me okay.”

Reluctantly, Tsuki agreed. With his crutches he went to school as the bus rolled up outside his front yard. Kissing his mother goodbye and nod to his brother, Tsuki limped onto the bus. He was grateful for Yamaguchi, the freckled boy helped him climb the steps and settled him into the vacant seat by the front. Murmurs were heard as the bus went off towards the next house til they reached there high school.

Tsuki felt eyes burning his back throughout the ride.

 

•

 

He was in the gymnasium talking to his head volleyball coach who was in charge of the first string. Regrettably, he explained to Nekomata that he’ll no longer be able to play for the season. The blonde explained his ankle was broken and he’ll need to focus on his physiotherapy. Not once did he mention his ribs being fractured or how it hurt to talk. The second coach for the reserves clasped his hands on the blondes shoulder causing him to flinch. Tsuki willed his body not to recoil, to stay put. The words, stay still repeated itself like an overlap record player. 

His lungs burned with the need to shout. But Tsuki kept his mouth tight lipped and smiled at the coaches. He will not hinder these men with his problems. 

 

Coaches called everyone around to announce that Tsukishima will no longer be apart of the team. Everyone looked at the blondes ankle and gave their sympathies. The blonde head screamed for them to keep there concerns. He just smiled in return and said his thanks and then grabbed his crutches to help him stand. Again Yamaguchi helped him with his things and walked him out of the gym. 

Tsuki back tensed as he heard his name being called by the team captain. Yamaguchi looked back and told the blonde he’ll wait for him outside.

Kuroo. That was the last name of the volleyball captain of two years. Year 13 and preparing for university entrances and Studying for his end of year exams. Tsuki was slightly taller than the teen by a few inches. Then again the captain hair probably gave him extra height. His catlike gaze, gold and warm, hid the provocative side of him. His smile.. 

Tsuki hated his smile. Always genuine and sometimes shy. Often seen with a lazy grin or he’s laughing aloud to a silly joke. Calculating and cunning. Nothing was good when he calls out to you.

Straightening himself as much as he could, or in his case, the dam crutches that are pain. Tsuki waited for the volleyball captain. A slight heated breeze blew past him and the blonde shivered as Kuroo was now in front of him. Gold eyes was filled with concern. Tsuki would’ve cried from the amount of grief he saw flash behind those gold irises.

“Hey. Um.” Kuroo started. I small pink tint blossom his cheeks and Tsuki the captains ears turn red. Just a tad. 

Tilting his head, Tsuki waited for Kuroo.

Inhaling sharply, Kuroo rubbed the back of his head. He was a little apprehensive and somewhat nervous for reasons he does not know. But the 17 year old was determined.

“Are you really dropping volleyball for the season?.”

Tsuki must’ve looked weirded out at the question because Kuroo spluttered and raised his hands. “Sorry. Is just that you were fine last week and then. And then... I’m not making any sense am I?”

Tsuki shook his blonde head and tightened his hold on his crutches. He needs to sit down. 

Kuroo saw this and went to ask if he wanted to sit but a group of guys walked into the gym and purposely shoved the blonde. One of the guys discreetly jab the blonde in his stomach making him wince. Kuroo didn’t see anything, he was to busy growling at the idiots for not watching where they’re going. It wasn’t til he heard one of guys say. 

“Careful Tetsuro, this one enjoys being split open.” 

Confused for a moment and the disgust soon followed. Tsuki misinterpret Kuroo disgust was toward him and not at the group of guys that shoved him. Instead of hearing what the captain had to say, he quickly left the gym. 

Whispers followed his every wake. 

 

•

 

It was nearing the end of the day when Tsuki limped his way to his locker. Ironically Kuroo own locker was just four doors down and at the top. Luckily he wasn’t there. What was there, graffiti written in permanent marker. 

Faggot. 

 

The word blew up in his eyes and Tsuki felt his hand tremble. He hated this. Hated people knowing what he truly is. Discriminated, humiliated. all because his sexuality came out. he was surprised his uncanny of a crush hasn’t been leaked out yet. But that doesn’t matter. What really matters is this.

A week ago he was beaten to a pulp.   
Ended up with fractured ribs and a broken ankle. Develop a fever during his week at home and to top it. No matter where he went, those five bullies who caused his volleyball career to halt, caused rumors to speculate and people spread lies. Tsuki was highly tempted to snap his other ankle so he can be home schooled for the rest of the year. Just the thought of it was highly tempting. 

Instead of giving in to these monarchy of bullies, Tsuki proceeded towards his locker and unlocking the padlock. With quick ease, the lock was done and he opened the door. Food coloring of red splattered in his face and collar. His sleek white headphones that he’s had since middle school, now a tone of red and smudge of pink. His school uniform, white shirt now red. His slacks, luckily enough were black. Tsuki was thankful he was wearing contacts instead of his glasses. 

Trinkle of laughter surrounded him as he bent down carefully to picked up his school work. By the looks of it. Majority of his books were splattered with red. He froze as he picked up one particular book. His music book. It was opened from the middle, on the page was a photograph of him on the ground beaten and bruised. Drenched in urine and blood. 

 

Tsuki felt the need to vomit.   
He also felt himself break a little more. 

 

•

 

Home room was simple. You come sign off on the absentee and wait fifteen minutes before heading home. For Tsuki. It was hell. His seat he normally sits at was covered in graffiti as well. Where he stood, a good metre and half, he smelt the stench of urine. Tsuki mind was overloading and he felt himself curl into himself. His crutches slipped from his arms and pain shot up from his broken ankle. Tsuki did not care. 

What was worse. Another photograph of the blonde, larger this time, sat up on the whiteboard. It was displayed for the class to see. It was of him kissing another guy. Someone who doesn’t go to this general school. Someone who was pretty much nameless. Tsuki hobbled out home room after he heard his classmates spur out bullshit. His head hurt from listening that he forgot about his surroundings and was attacked from behind. 

 

•

 

Tsuki was once again on the ground clutching his right leg. He could no longer feel the pain in his ankle but the burning sensation of a cigarette burn melting into his left shoulder. His only thought was, how does he hide these new scars. Bully #1 was holding him down by putting pressure on his back and his broken ankle. The other bully was laughing as he dug the cigarette deeper into the blondes skin. Tsuki did not cry or give a sign of weakness this time. He laid still, placid and calm. The tiny voice inside his head spoke quietly, almost like a whisper. “Don’t move, don’t speak, don’t move , don’t speak.”  
Continuous mantra repeating itself. 

The bully who had him pinned slapped the blondes head, Tsuki didn’t respond. Again the blonde was slapped but harder than before. Yet again the blonde showed no sign of relenting. Fed up, the bully got off the blonde and kicked the blonde a few times. 

“You know Kei. They kill people like you in some countries. They humiliate you first by torturing you. Have you seen it?” The bully said. Another kick to the stomach and the bully grunted from the force. “ a faggot like you deserve to be humiliated. So that’s what we did. We exposed you.”

Bully two presses harder on the cigarettes, this time Tsuki whimpered. Bully one smirked cruelly and demanded his friend to do again. 

“Now. We’re going to show everyone how much of a slut you are. Maybe, maybe we’ll show that volleyball captain how disgusting and revolting your little crush of him is. Spread you open nice and wide. Would you like that Kei.?”

Tsuki felt tears leak from his eyes and the voice inside his screamed for him to stay quiet. The bully was satisfied. Again he smiled cruelly as he walked over to the blonde ankle. Nudging it a bit, Tsuki choked on a scream as the bully stomped on it repeatedly. 

“Hahaha! Scream you faggot! Scream like the desperate fag you are. Who needs people like you on sports teams. huh. Huh.” 

Tsuki turned his face and breathed heavily into the concrete. He felt the bone in his ankle break even more. He definitely won’t be able to play volleyball anymore. Not with this injury. Again the blonde wailed in pain as the bully carried his assault. Bully two stopped what he was doing and looked at his friend. Worry etched his face when he notice the blonde was in and out of focus. 

Tsuki would’ve snorted but he’s too busy trying to pry his dismantled ankle away from those stomps. It was til the bully one grabbed ahold of his head and slammed it into the concreted ground. Blood trickled down Tsuki face. More tears came and he shouted out another pained cry. The bully grabbed a fist full of hair and was ready to slam Tsuki head down, when the bully let out a startle cry. Tsuki Head lolled heavily on the ground. He heard three familiar voices and he cracked his eye open. 

On the ground just next to him was the guy who just destroyed his ankle. On top of him was a blurred figure. Dark messy hair. Built frame. Tsuki knew that frame all to well. Kuroo had the guy pinned as he punched the guy in the face. Not once. Not twice. There was a few punches being landed and Tsuki saw the rage in the captains eyes.   
The other guy though. He was backed into a corner by Bokuto. His aura was menacing and dark. Akaashi was with him. He stood in between the two men. His eyes held concern and worry and he was speaking to Bokuto calmly. Whatever was said between them. Tsuki didn’t know. All he can see was blurred images, pain wrapping him around like a cocoon and his head thumping. The pain must’ve been too much for the blonde. His eyes were slipping shut and the last thing Tsuki heard was Yamaguchi running to the scene yelling at Kuroo to stop and help him. 

 

He wasn’t sure. But he swore he heard Kuroo desperate pleads. Maybe his brain playing tricks.

 

•

 

Kuroo was seated in the infirmary room at school. His hands ached from landing one too many punches. His mind was clouded. The volleyball captain sniffed and wipe the few tears that managed to escape. He was a mess. 

Kuroo was looking for Tsuki throughout the day. Ever since the announcement of him standing down and the possibility of not returning, killed him. The captain saw how tensed the blonde was as he stood in front of everyone. Kuroo could tell Tsuki was looking for an escape. Posture hunched over, dark blemishes faded to an ugly yellow. Even his fingers were well bandaged. The most concerning was how his ankle broke. Apparently Tsuki refused to tell anyone how or what happened. Only his freckle friend knew the situation. Honestly. Kuroo was envious. 

But right now...   
right now he’s sitting in the infirmary chair by the bed. The nurse walked in saying the ambulance will be here shortly. Tsuki family will be at the hospital. 

Tsuki laid on the bed. Unconscious. The nurse evaluated, concerned voice she told everyone that was present of Tsuki condition. 

Third degree burns.  
Ankle.... unknown.   
Fractured ribs, broken.   
Concussion.   
Cut on forehead and left Eyebrow.   
Eyes... 

All these injuries that was caused..  
Hatred was engulfed towards the guys who did this to Tsuki. Kuroo saw the graffiti at the lockers. Saw the fake blood and the pictures that floated around. It was then he and Bokuto heard screams from behind block C. Akaashi voices his concerns and ran to find someone for help. 

Kuroo didn’t wait. He bolted. And once he was at the scene, his blood turned cold, heart pounded viciously and the captain moved before he could think straight. 

Hatred. 

That’s what he felt as he landed punch after punch on the guy. Kuroo had lost control of his emotions and the teachers were on him before he could do anymore damage. He heard what these guys said to the blond and he fully understood why, three months ago Tsuki broke everything off. Distancing himself. Barely turned up to trainings and games. Even classes. It hurt. 

How the hell do approach someone who closed them off. How do you explain to them you’re not going anywhere. How-

Kuroo froze in his rant. He felt a slight twitch in his right hand and then he heard a whine turning into a whimper. As if he was resurrected from the dead from those horror movies, Tsuki eyes opened with a snap and then they were tears. Kuroo stood up from his seat, knocking Tsuki hand in the process. The blonde flinched and turned his head towards the noise. 

Kuroo wanted hold him. Wanted pepper him in thousands of kisses. He wanted Tsuki to know, he was here. 

“K-Kuroo?”

Kuroo could only smile briefly before he too welled up with tears. The heavy ache he felt in his heart was bursting at its seams. “You’re an idiot” he choked out.

“Why didn’t say anything?!”

Tsuki didn’t say anything at first, only choked on his own sob. “s-sorry. I-I’m sorry”

Kuroo gritted his teeth. He didn’t mean for the blonde to start apologizing and crying again. He was just angry.

“I’m sorry” Tsuki repeated. “I’m s-sorry”

Kuroo couldn’t handle the blondes cries.   
So he crouched by the bed and placed his head by the blondes face. Whispering to him, making promises that won’t come true. Endless chatter to divert Tsuki troubling thoughts. It’s all Kuroo could think. Wishing Tsuki pain was his own.

 

 

 

News broke the Kuroo and the Tsukishima family. 

Tsuki ankle. Was badly broken. Pieces. Fragment of bones floated in his foot and the doctors had to perform surgery to remove as much as they can. He can no longer play Sports. Not without risking further injury. 

 

Kuroo graduated, but everyday, he stayed by Tsuki side. Helped him. Loved him. Cherished him. They were best friends after all. 

Tsuki mustered enough courage to ask Kuroo for help during his physiotherapy and help with his studies.. Tsuki trauma was still fresh and Kuroo did everything he could to ease his pain. Apart of him was hoping Tsuki be able to get over it. But the looks of things.. Kuroo knew the blonde won’t.

 

Kuroo knew it’ll take time. He just wished there dream of sharing the Olympic stage...will one day happen. 

Dreams shatter after an injury.


	7. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day for me of krtsangstweek.
> 
> This chapter is a bit short.   
> Hope you all enjoyed this week of angst fics and beautiful artworks! 
> 
> Thank you to the organizer and to you all for following.

Arguments. It’s a common thing during relationships and can be healthy to a certain degree. Sometimes they turn toxic and cause each other grief or in some cases, insecurities start to develop. Often at times.. some arguments can cause the other to leave. Permanently.

 

Kuroo was picking up the broken glass that smashed on the floor. It was close to midnight and he was up waiting for Tsuki to return home... they had an argument earlier in the day. One that was mostly petty and uncalled for. It started off with simple tasks not being done. Say, the dishes weren’t washed because Kuroo forgot to do them from the previous night or Tsuki not taking the trash out. It was the little things that caused an eruption. One which Kuroo provoked and pursued, causing the blonde to tear and leave in a flurry.

 

Five hours ago his phone rang. It was two hours after Tsuki had left. Kuroo never answered the phone knowing it was his boyfriend probably to apologise first. Because of his pride, Kuroo refused to answer and knowing he’s the one who should apologize. 

Again that was five hours ago and it was now ten minutes past twelve. Kuroo worried. 

After dusting up the broken pieces and placing them in newspaper to be wrapped up and thrown away. Thunderous knocks were heard at his front door causing Kuroo to drop the dust pan on the floor. Heart pounded erratically, he quickly made his was down the hall and towards the front entrance. Thinking Tsuki left without his house keys. 

“Tsu.......ki”

Kuroo froze when he saw two policemen at his apartment door. 

One thought ran through his mind.   
“Don’t be bad news.”

 

The officers stood outside awkwardly. They were nervous for some reason and Kuroo grew more tense by the second. 

“Evening.” One of the officer said.

Kuroo nodded his greetings. Not trusting himself to speak.

“At 19:45pm, you’re partner was involved in an incident. He was seen at the crossing in the middle of town, he was making a call on his mobile. A child ran across. Tsukishima Kei saw this and the oncoming car.”

Kuroo choked back a sob and willed himself not to collapse. The officers didn’t need to say more. Didn’t have to. Both officers saw how pale he went but they needed to carry on there report.

“At 20:20pm, Tsukishima Kei was announced dead at the scene. He went through a parked car windscreen. The glass protrude through his neck. The child was luckily enough to survive with a broken arm with a concussion.”

Kuroo hand trembled, his eyes prickled and lips bitten to prevent himself from screaming. The officer than handed him a clear plastic bag with the words written across, EVIDENCE. Tsuki phone sat inside and by the looks of it, the screen looked cracked. 

“We can’t return all of his property as  
Of it yet, but we were able to give this back.” The officer proceeded with handing over the phone and then both men bowed deeply. “We’re sorry for your loss, sir. Have a good evening.”

Once the officers left, Kuroo let the door swing shut on its own as he fell to the floor on heap. Tsuki phone clattered to the floor. Everything was quiet and the lights were too bright. Kuroo felt his world burn into ashes. A sudden thought nearly escaped him and he was on his feet in a second. Sprinting down the hallway again, he turned left by opening the door to there bedroom. A sleek black mobile phone sat in his side of the bed. His phone flashed, showing the home screen and a notification. It went blank after thirty seconds. 

Kuroo snatches his phone and unlocked it. Ignoring the notifications and messages, he opened up his voicemail.   
He skipped through the ones that aren’t important to him and found Kei’s message. Kuroo pauses, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to hear Tsuki voice...

Inhaling deeply, Kuroo pressed his phone to his ear. The automotive voice just finished saying it’s piece and Tsuki voice was inside his ears. 

“I..I usually don’t call and do these over the phone.. but ironic isn’t it...”

Kuroo chuckled to himself and sat on the edge of his bed.

“First off. You’re probably don’t want to hear from me since.. well. Since we just argued a moment ago. Twenty minutes to be precise.”

Kuroo listened intently as he heard cars and people in the background. He closed his eyes as he listened to the sound of Kei’s voice. Smooth, silky and soft spoken. He imagine how calming his boyfriend voice was. Then he heard Tsuki voice broke up off and then a stuttering breath. 

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry for the shit I’ve said in the last few days, I didn’t mean... I didn’t mean any of it.” 

Kuroo hand started to tremble and he forced his cheek to press harder against the device. His started to sting and his stomach fluttered nervously.

“God we’re idiots. “

There was a pause. The anticipation was strikingly nerve wracking.

“But I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’m sorry and I lov- HEY LOOK OUT!

Suddenly, or what Kuroo thinks what had happened. Tsuki must’ve dropped his phone as he yelled out to the child that escaped from there parents. Kuroo’s eyes widened as he heard Tsuki running off and then a cry from a woman.

Then he heard tires screeching across the road, horns blasting and then a loud bang. For a moment it was silent as if everyone in the background had lost there voice. It wasn’t til screams from several people parroting each other. 

Kuroo had dropped his phone and slid onto his floor. His breath was knocked out of him, almost winded. His heart was palpitating and bile quickly making its way up his throat. 

And then nothing.

Golden eyes stared listlessly at white walls. Everything Kuroo was feeling came rushing at him in full blows. One after another. Tears blurred his vision and sobs spilled, he was hyperventilating and cursing himself. Cursing the child that ran away from  
There parents. Cursed the parents for not watching. Kuroo clutched his head and rocked backwards and forwards as the noise on the phone replayed. 

Quite sobs echoed and Kuroo patted the floor for his phone. Once he grabbed it, he dial the number that was on speed dial. He put it on speaker and waited. 

Tsuki phone lit up and vibrates. Again Kuroo waited. After the sixth ring, it went to voicemail.

“Tsukishima phone, leave a message.”

Kuroo hung up and dialed the number again. 

“Tsukishima phone, leave a message.”

Again. 

“Tsukishima phone, leave a message.”

Again.

“Tsukishima phone, leave a message.”

Again and again Kuroo repeated these actions. Sobbing as he did so. 

“Tsukishima phone, leave a message.”

Kuroo kept doing it til his phone or Tsuki phone died.....

 

Kuroo stayed on the floor as he stared at a picture frame with two young adults smiling brightly at each other. A small velvet box sat between them.


End file.
